The subject matter disclosed within relates generally to electrical enclosures that are used to house electrical components in industrial applications. These enclosures are generally constructed using sheet metal, and are rated based on their ability to protect the internal electrical components they are enclosing from certain environmental elements. Environmental ratings of electrical enclosures are generally defined using either the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) standards, and/or the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standard 60529, also know as IP code.
Suppliers and manufactures of electrical enclosures are often required to stock multiple enclosures of different environmental ratings. This can result in large inventories being required, and can cause poor utilization of existing inventory. Therefore, it would be desirable to avoid stocking multiple enclosures of different environmental ratings.